


Conman and princess get their wish

by Dimyaskaramel



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimyaskaramel/pseuds/Dimyaskaramel
Summary: Dimitry and Anya love each other. That’s why they get more annoyed at each other then they should. Do they admit it and start a relationship? Or do they ignore it and let the tension build?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi um this is my first post. I’m very self conscious about my writing and I don’t think it’s any good. But don’t let that stop you from reading! Let me know what you think!

Maybe she was overreacting a little bit.......ok ALOT. But could you blame her? I mean look at him, standing there with his brown hair parted perfectly. And oh his eyes,how she loved them,staring at her, big and brown, even as he was ranting at her they looked beautiful. She wished she could stare in them and get lost forever, but no she would stop herself before she could. Before he noticed. Because she would never, she hated him remember? He was standing there, arms gripping the chair in front of him, looking annoyed at her. He looked cute, especially when he was annoyed. But no she can’t think like that. He’s helping her get to Paris and find her family, that’s it. And she hates him. She absolutely hates him. 

They’d been going over her, or Anastasia’s, family history again. And she messed up, again. But she was sure she was right, and of course as stubborn as she is, she wasn’t going to back down without a fight. Maybe it was because it was late, and they were tired, or maybe it was the unspoken attraction between them. But no, she would blame it on the time, they were definitely tired, that’s all it was. 

“She’s never going to get it vlad! She can’t remember this one simple thing.” He said clearly very annoyed. Of course he had a right to be annoyed, but she of course had to reply back. 

“Maybe if you spoke more clearly I would understand” and from there it just escalated. They could’ve stopped, if one of them would just leave, and give up, this whole fight would be done with. But because it was late and they were tired, not because of their attraction, they were still at it. Vlad had long gone to bed, not that either of them noticed to busy caught up in yelling at each other. And now it was just the two of them. 

Neither of them had spoken in ten minutes, to tired to keep yelling, yet to stubborn to give up and leave. She decided that she would leave, or else they would be here til morning. So she got up and walked to her room to get ready for bed.

She was brushing her hair, getting ready to sleep for the night when there was a knock on the door. She knew who it was, and she wasn’t going to answer. But her feet decided otherwise and here she was turning the doorknob.  
“Are you here to apologize for being mean?” 

“No” 

“You’re so stubborn” 

“So are you” 

“And?” 

If Vlad were here right now he would shake his head and tell them to stop bickering and acting like children. 

“And I don’t want to go to sleep mad like this” 

“Fair enough” 

“I’m sorry ok. I offered to teach you I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should try harder to learn and remember”

“Are we good?” “Yes”

He was almost to the door when “Dimitry?”  
“Yes Anya?” 

“Why do we always fight?” She knew why. She wasn’t stupid. She knew why every little thing he did annoyed her more than it should have. She knew why she sometimes couldn’t help but stare at his stupid cute face. She doesn’t even know why she asked this. She couldn’t stop herself. “You know what nevermind it doesn’t matter. Goodnight Dimitry”

“I-goodnight Anya” 

——————————  
She had been tossing and turning for a while now. She couldn’t sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she imagined him. What their life would be like, together. She can’t imagine that. She needs to get these thoughts out of her head. These thoughts of him, and his eyes, and his hair, and his lips. Suddenly there’s a knock at her door. She didn’t expect it to be him. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I came to check on you. Looks like you couldn’t either”

She looked down. She knew if she looked at his face she would want to do nothing but kiss him, and she doesn’t know if she had enough self control to stop herself. So she decides to just not look at him. But he knows her by now. Spending a year together, teaching them about a life they may or may not have once had, you get to know someone well. And he knows something is wrong. 

“Hey” he lifts her chin “what’s wrong. Did you have another nightmare?” 

She shakes her head. She doesn’t dare to speak. “Then what’s wrong? I promise you can talk to me”

She looked into his eyes, the ones she could stare at for hours, and before she knew it she was leaning in. She couldn’t stop herself, and honestly didn’t want to. 

And their lips connected. She was convinced he would pull away when he didn’t kiss back at first, but instead he pulled her closer and she smiled into the kiss. It was everything she dreamed it would be, and yes she did dream about it. His arms wrapped around her waste and hers around his neck. She didn’t want to pull away, she didn’t want it to stop, but they had to. Their foreheads touched as the both caught their breath. He was about to pull away completely, and go back to his room. She grabbed his hands in hers stopping him from doing so, “stay” she whispered. 

“Are you sure?” She reached up and kissed him again “yes please stay”

He nodded and she grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed with her. He settled on the bed and she layed next to him, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waste.  
“Anya?” He whispered

“Yeah?” “Can we agree to not tell Vlad about this?”

“I was thinking the same thing”

“Good. I’m glad we agree” she giggled. He kissed her forehead “goodnight Anya”

“Goodnight......Dima”

And with that they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitry and Anya love each other. That’s why they get more annoyed at each other then they should. Do they admit it and start a relationship? Or do they ignore it and let the tension build?

Dimitry woke up the next morning the same way he went to sleep, with a smile on his face. Anya had cuddled closer, if that was even possible, to him sometime during the night. Her breathing was slow and she had a small smile on her face. She looked so relaxed and happy laying there. She didn’t look like someone who didn’t know who she was, she didn’t look like someone who was trying so hard to remember. She just looked peaceful. He didn’t want to wake her just yet, although he knew he had to at some point, so he just layed there stroking her hair and thinking about where they would go from here. Would they be together? As a couple? He’s never had a girlfriend before. Was this just a one time kiss? Would she kick him out as soon as she woke up? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud sigh. He looked down to see her staring up at him 

“Hi” she smiled. He kissed her forehead “good morning”

They stayed there for a few minutes knowing they had to get up soon but silently wishing they didn’t have to. “As much as I love this we do have to get up before vlad comes looking for us.”

“Do we have to though?” She whined. “Can’t we just stay here forever?” 

“I wish we could” Dimitry got up to go back to his room to get ready but Anya decided differently and pulled him back down to kiss him. The kiss turned heated quickly, both of them too lost in each other to care.  
“We. Should. Stop. This. “ Dimitry said between kisses. “Mmmhmm” Anya replied. After a while Dimitry finally found it in him to pull away. Anya whined in protest but she knew they had to get up. Stroking her cheek he said, “later. I promise.” And kissed her quickly before walking back to his room to get ready. Anya sighed loudly then also started getting ready.

———  
They didn’t think sneaking around would be this hard. It had been a few weeks since their first kiss, and they were still kissing, a lot. Sometimes it would be a quick kiss in the morning or right before bed, sometimes in between princess lessons and work. But of course they did it sneakily whenever vlad wasn’t there. Sometimes, like right now, they would find some down time, no work, and no princess lessons, and more importantly, no Vlad. It’s not that they didn’t like Vlad, they just didn’t want him to know. So here they were alone, Vlad was out and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. 

“I love you so much Anya.” Dimitry kisses her. 

“I love you too” 

Honestly you would think neither of them liked the idea of cheesy romantics of “just being together” and if you saw Dimitry before he met Anya, he would totally agree. But being here, cuddled together and just talking, was everything. 

Dimitry lived for theses moments ever since their first kiss a few weeks ago. Just them cuddling , and talking, and kissing, lots of kissing. Anya loved them too. She loved being with Dimitry, layed against his side. He was warm and comfy, and although she would never admit it to him because she wanted to be strong, she felt safe in his arms. Oh and the kissing is a great bonus for her too. 

 

They had been talking for a few hours. Anya at Dimitry’s side, where she felt most safe, and Dimitry playing with her hair. Something he always liked to do and if Anya was being honest something she liked him doing. Neither of them heard Vlad come back. Not until there was a knock on her door. “Anya we’re starting princess lessons soon”

“Uhh ok Vlad I’ll be there in a minute.”

“If you see Dimitry let him know too. I can’t seem to find him anywhere. This palace seems to be too big sometimes“ 

“Will do Vlad”

Vlad walked away from the door with one thought “I wasn’t born yesterday “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here’s chapter 2! This is so bad oof I’m sorry I needed something to write before the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I have many ideas for it
> 
>  
> 
> No copyright intended. If I owned Anastasia the musical would still be open so yeah


End file.
